


Fallen

by chaosruby



Series: The Perfect Protégé [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark Magic, Dark Past, F/M, Killing, Ministry of Magic, Murder, Possessive Voldemort, Power Play, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: How Isabella Rotavele fell into the treacherous non-forgiving hands of the Dark Lord.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to create this fic to illustrate how the two characters met and how they got into the unusual sexual relationship they share today.  
> I'd like to share that - in my head - that even though Voldemort can't feel love specifically, their relationship is sort of on the spectrum of love. A lot of lust is involved of course, but Voldemort knows himself that he indulges in her too much for it to just be a simple sexual relationship.
> 
> With that said, please enjoy!

_Isabella scratched his face from the photograph. She would get her revenge._

Her three year long relationship with her boyfriend, Alexander Downfang, had come to an unruly end, much to her dismay. Anger flowed through her veins as she sat in the bedroom of their shared house, the room empty without his belongings cluttering up the place. He had been coming back every other day to move his things to his new house - Isabella made sure that she wasn't in when he came, avoiding him at all cost. 

She hadn't meant to make such a rash decision, but when she bumped into his best friend in Diagon Alley a few weeks after, she couldn't help herself. As a highly skilled legilimens, it hadn't taken much effort to invade his mind as they made awkward small-talk with each other. She was astonished to find out that Alexander had been planning to leave her for a whole year - and almost every one of their friends had known! Outraged and embarrassed, Isabella coaxed him into following her through to Knockturn Alley; where she used the Imperius curse to force a shady wizard nearby to kill him.

News of the murder went viral, Rita Skeeter had even produced a lengthy article for the rest of the wizarding world to read, detailing the grisly events. The ministry soon figured out that their suspected murderer had been under the influence of one of the unforgivable curses and all hell broke loose as they searched aimlessly for the real killer. This made Isabella excited and even slightly encouraged her.

As the murders continued relentlessly, Alexander had noticed a disturbing pattern - that almost all of his friends were now buried six feet underground. Out of fear, he ran to the ministry for help whilst heavily suspecting that he was going to be next. He was right.

Isabella was dejected to find that her ex no longer resided in his house alone. He had a ministry guard over at all times. She watched from across the street, hiding her face with a scarf, unable to find the perfect time to invade his home. It hadn't taken long for Alexander to suspect Isabella either. He knew she didn't take the break-up well and that she was one of the few people who knew all of the people who had been murdered. He told the guards all that he knew about her, forcing her to place protective charms over her house and go into hiding.

During this time, Lucius Malfoy had seen the name 'Isabella Rotavele' pop up in his paperwork as he trudged around the ministry offices. As the curious man he was, he searched through the file to find a long list of people of whom she had supposedly murdered. He knew this information had to go to the Dark Lord immediately.

Voldemort had been 're-born' a year prior to the killing spree. He was open to recruiting new death-eaters and lapped up Lucius' story happily, his mind set on finding the woman that the ministry was having trouble searching for. He had people everywhere, looking for her. When they returned empty handed, his rage would overthrow him, hexing them into oblivion.

Finally, they had hit a breaking point - they had found Isabella before the ministry could, just as Voldemort had hoped. Her powerful magic had kept a constant protection charm around her home. Every human who walked into the building forgot where they were going, immediately leaving before they got to snoop any further. Knowing this information after a week of observing, Voldemort decided to creep in at night by disabling her charms. He was much more powerful than she was, but he was still very impressed with many of her skills.

"W-who are you?" She muttered as he forced himself into her home, pointing her wand at him. 

"I am Lord Voldemort," He mused at her shocked expression, "I have heard of your skill and would like to invite you to join me on my path to creating a pure wizarding world, without muggles and muggle-borns! Of course, if you refuse, you shall face death - however, I should hope you choose wisely as otherwise, the time spent looking for you will have been a terrible waste."

"And what exactly would my position be, if I joined you?" She questioned, slowly lowering her wand.

He smirked at her response, eyeing her up and down, "I can see your potential and as a knowledgeable wizard, I wish to teach you all that I know about magic. I hope to make you my protégé, if you would like a title. You will become my right-hand, my most loyal follower." 

"I accept your invitation - so long as you help me murder Alexander Downfang." She said bravely, her eyes boring into his.

"I'm sure something can be arranged," He offered her his hand, "Let us go and discuss the terms in a location where we have total privacy." 

She took it, gingerly, feeling her body become jelly as he apparated them both to the Riddle manor. It was her first time seeing something so grand, aside from Hogwarts, and she was in awe at it's beauty. Her mouth gaped as she was forced through the large wooden front door - the inside was just as elegant as the outside! He was definitely a minimalist, as there wasn't much décor or furniture, but that didn't take away the historical detail that the old house held. 

Once they had reached the Dark Lord's office, he told her all that she needed to know about her duties as a death-eater. He dismissed her, summoning a house elf to show her to the room that he had cleaned out just for her just days prior to her arrival. Everything was working out in his favour and now that he had a powerful witch under his wing, he was sure he couldn't lose.

Weeks passed and Isabella began her lessons with the darkest tutor of all time, Lord Voldemort. He showed her hexes, jinxes and charms galore - ensuring she had remembered everything, he sprang curses on her at random times to quicken her reflexes and to make sure she knew the counter-curse. He was pleased with her progress and continuously complimented her on her range of knowledge and her ability to learn quickly.

Isabella still didn't know much about her new master, but she didn't seem to worry too much. He had done so much for her and she was truly grateful - she had almost completely forgotten what events had led to Lord Voldemort being so interested in her in the first place. Yet, that was soon to change.

"I would like to test your abilities in both legilimency and occlumency over the course of the next few days. If you were to be caught - which is highly unlikely - I would hope that you wouldn't let any _private_ information slip should you be forced to speak." He announced one morning.

As promised, he would attempt to invade her mind at random times - Isabella was incredibly gifted when it came to keeping people out of her mind. Therefore, as she constantly shielded her mind from him successfully, she had definitely impressed the Dark Lord. Yet, one particular day, he surprised her just as she woke - she didn't have time to deflect him.

> _"Alex," Isabella giggled, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder as she straddled her boyfriend. "What should we do for our 3 year anniversary?"_
> 
> _Alexander's hands held her waist lovingly, biting his lip at his gorgeous girlfriend. He stayed silent but he slipped his hands up her shirt, caressing her bare skin with his large warm hands. She felt soothed at the touch, smiling at her lover._
> 
> _"I'm sure we can plan something nice..." He snickered, pulling her forward to kiss her lips gently._
> 
> _He lifted her shirt over her head, revealing her large breasts. He hummed happily to himself, burying his face in them and placing small kisses on every inch of the skin on her chest. A soft moan left Isabella's throat, her fingers running through her boyfriend's hair as he lovingly appreciated her nude upper body. It soon escalated from there, having ripped each others clothes off to spend the night roughly being fucked against the sofa._
> 
> * * *
> 
> _"Today? Of all days?" Isabella screamed at him, tears running down her face, "You haven't acted the slightest bit out of place - did you even ever love me?"_
> 
> _"Of course I did, but relationships end, Bella! I can't help it, I'm not happy anymore!" He yelled back at her from the other side of the living room._
> 
> _"You were happy when you fucked me two weeks ago! What changed?" She sobbed, dropping to her knees._
> 
> _"Everything changed." He mumbled, walking to the door and picking his coat off of the peg, "I'm going to stay at Jerome's - I'll come get my stuff another time, I'm going to move out."_
> 
> _"No, please, Alex, we can work something out! I - I love you!" Isabella cried, watching as he shook his head at her pathetic form on the floor and then left her life forever as he walked out the door._

Tears threatened to spill from Isabella's eyes, but she kept them at bay as she turned to the side of her bed to see Lord Voldemort looming over her. It was as though her pain didn't bother him as he held his hand out to caress her cheek, rubbing his cold thumb over her skin gently. This was the first intimate act she received from him and it turned into many more. This particular set of memories had given the Dark Lord an insight to her lowest moment, causing even him to feel a slither of guilt for the girl. He had also seen her gorgeous body void of clothes, making him particularly excited in all the wrong ways about his young pet.

At first, he had used Isabella for pleasure, to put it simply, he didn't bother to help her reach her orgasm as he was being selfish. However, soon he begun to see her as an equal being. He enjoyed the power she held, even as she stripped for him. Her looks were both beautiful and deadly - he admired the combination.

Isabella, on the other hand, had gladly accepted his advances. He had taken her in when she had needed a miracle, he was her miracle. Being hunted and forced into hiding on a daily basis is something Lord Voldemort has had to deal with throughout his rise to power, so she felt safe with him. She didn't have to be alone, fearing the day that the ministry would find her and torture her for her crimes. Due to this, she let him have his way with her when he ordered her to. It eventually turned into every other day, until they were practically inseparable.

Everybody who knew Isabella existed in the Dark Lord's life knew that she was his plaything - and only his. If anybody even dared to look at her, his deadly gaze would make them turn away in fear. Even with this knowledge, that she belonged to him, she was happy and didn't regret a single thing. Especially when she came downstairs for breakfast one morning, finding her snivelling ex tied up in a chair with her master standing beside him. Finally, she could get her revenge.

Alexander's eyes widened as soon as he saw Isabella walk into the room. Her eyes also widened in surprise, but her face soon contorted into something evil as she pulled out her wand, twirling it in her fingers as she stared at the tied up man with a deadly gaze. The Dark Lord watched her, amused.

"My dear, I have hexed him to feel more decibels of pain, you are free to do as you wish to him." He declared, taking a seat at the table watching her every move.

"You sick psychopath, working with... with him!" Alexander spat, struggling against his bonds.

This angered the Dark Lord and he almost stood to curse him, but was stopped by Alexander's screaming.

"Crucio!" She had yelled loudly, her wand pointing at the pathetic trembling body tied up in front of her. 

The boy's body trembled from the pain, wobbling his chair manically as he sobbed.

"I'd say you ruined my life," Isabella announced, keeping her curse strong, "But I am so much better off with my Lord, I will answer to him for as long as I live."

Isabella throws curse after curse at her weakening victim, laughing as he begged for her to stop. Alexander tried everything to make her stop, telling her sweet nothings until the last one truly hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I love you!" He cried out desperately, making her stop and look at him out of shock.

"Avada kedavra." She hissed, watching the life leave his eyes.

Lord Voldemort stood, coming over and grabbing the lifeless boy's face, inspecting it, then letting it droop once again. 

"Such a fool, to mess with someone so loyal as you." He murmured, turning to trap Isabella between him and the table. "Someone so unbelievably gorgeous and terrifyingly powerful..."

He caressed her as he spoke, his hands slowly guiding their away around her curvaceous body. A low hum left her throat as she closed her eyes in delight as his gentle touch, offering her body to him by pulling him closer. He chuckled slightly, removing their clothes with wandless magic, taking her right there and then on the Riddle manor dining table.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only semi-happy with this. As I read over it, I find it sort of meh - I'll probably end up re-writing at some point! But for now, here we are, thank you for reading.


End file.
